


Mistress of Blue * Blaise Zabini

by nany5406



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, POV Blaise Zabini, POV Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nany5406/pseuds/nany5406
Summary: -Volumized hair appealing me and deep eyes shining and letting me see the whole world, yet staying mysterious and leaving me with curiosity. -Blaise Zabini forgets about other girls when he meets Hestia. She is known as a golden girl, but the truth is different. Will they be able to handle everything that is going on around them?7.1.2021.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_ **

Here I am - back at school. Everyone told me that the fifth year of Hogwarts is hard. I don't care, as long as there are girls. Pansy is going to freak out when she hears about my toad's death. She usually doesn't care, but she liked my now dead toad. Idgaf about her. We've slept together once last year, and it was awesome. She is one of at least 10 girls I've screwed. They bring me joy and excitement, but for one night only. 

I entered the Great Hall and saw a bunch of new students. I took a seat next to Draco. We were both Slytherins. Pansy managed to seat next to me. I think she likes me. 

Our headmaster, Dumbledore, started a sorting ceremony. I didn't care about it either. In a couple of minutes, all students were sorted. Then, the door opened and a girl entered the Great Hall. I have never seen her before. Her hair was wavy, eyes hazel and she didn't have a tie so I couldn't see in which house she is. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Please, forgive me.", she said.

"Dear, you must be Mrs Laughty. Please, come here and put on the sorting hat. Let's see where do you belong. at", Professor McGonagall said to her.

She was older, I swear. Maybe my age. Also, an unusual last name. She must be from a different school. Everyone stared at her. 

Finally, the sorting hat spoke: "What do we have here? I see...very intelligent and witty, ambitious too, but also caring and dear. This is a tough one. Hmm, I know...RAVENCLAW."

Everyone cheered for her. A bunch of idiots. Who really gives a shit about it. When I looked better, I noticed she's hot. Well, well, well, maybe she is a real deal. I'll get her.

**A/N: "Please, tell me your impressions. This is my first chapter ever, and I'm glad if you like it. It's short, but you will see what's coming next. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two** _

I woke up and took a shower. I haven't slept well. Goyle was snoring the whole night. Neither Malfoy, Crabbe or Jacob couldn't close their eyes. Jacob Weatherbee is one of the five boys in our room. He is in the relationship with Cedric Diggory's sister, Michelle. Jacob is tall, 6'2 I think, and he has hazel eyes. They can't compare to my chocolate ones, though.

First-class that day was Transfiguration. That's my favourite subject and I can stand the professor. I walked to the classroom with Jacob. He always talks about Michelle. She is a Ravenclaw. Maybe she knows that new girl with a weird name. Well, who cares if she does or doesn't. My goal was to taste her. That won't be difficult. Every girl wants me and I don't mind. 

I entered the classroom and saw her, sitting next to Michelle. Michelle is a blonde and she wears glasses, so she is noticeable. She is a catch too, but I've never betrayed my friend, Jacob.

The two of us sat on a desk just above them. They were laughing and seemed excited. What were they talking about? 

McGonagall started with a speech about all those boring school and class rules. It's not like Snape, as head of Slytherin, told us the rules at least a hundred times already. 

-Sorry, do you have a pen? someone asked me. It was her. She was asking me.

-Yeah, here you go. 

Her face is shaped perfectly. I haven't realised how beautiful her eyes are. They were green. There was a bracelet on her right wrist. Three of the five charms had _blue_ crystals. She was pulling her hair back from her face the whole class. I guess it was all over her eyes so she couldn't write and read. I wasn't surprised. Her hair is absolutely beautiful- silky and almost red.

"Mr Zabini, would you stop staring at Mrs Laughty, and starting paying attention?", Oh no. McGonagall said it that loud everyone heard. Loughty quickly glanced and turned back. 

Jacob interrupted me thinking: "Mate, do you have a thing for Hestia?"

"Who is Hestia?"

"That girl you've just stared at."

"Oh, I haven't known her name. I think she's hot, that's all." I whispered.

"We all know how will that end. I can ask Michelle to take her to our party this Saturday. Of course, it's Slytherins only, but I would invite Michelle anyways. What do you say?"

"Yes, sure. Thank you, mate."

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and we all hurried to the next one. I forgot Hestia still has my pen. I had to find her, and that pen is a great excuse to talk to her. I've searched West Towers and the whole Lower Floor, but no sight of her. I decided to go to East Towers. There she was, headed to the Divination classroom.

"Hestia, wait!", I yelled.

She turned around.

"Sorry, you have my pen. I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini, by the way."

"Oh, yes! Here it is. Please, forgive me"

"Already did."

"Why were you staring at me today?" I froze.

"Um, you are new and all. I just wanted to make sure I don't forget your face. Which school were you attending before you came here? Also, I wondered... Does your name have a special meaning? I've never heard it before." 

"Thank you, I guess", she smirked, "I was in Durmstrang Institute. It's a good school, but I had some difficulties and here I am. Since you've asked, Hestia was a name of Greek Goddess of Fire and Heart."

"Your name suits your hair, doesn't it? I think it's very stunning." A charming smirk appeared on my face. " So, we will see each other again. Enjoy Divination, Hestia.

"Thank you, Blaise."

And that's when she walked away. Saturday party is going to be lit. 


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_ **

The first week is finished. We had a lot of homework because no one has studied during the summer break. We had potions with Hufflepuffs. They knew all the answers. It didn't please Snape, though.

Our Quidditch practises ended thirty minutes ago. I took a quick shower and get dressed. Crabe is talking about his favourite biscuits. Honestly, no one gives a crap. I am worried about the party tonight. What if Hestia decides to stay in her common room? That would be lame. Actually, I don't give a damn. Why would I worry about that? There will be many other girls there. No girl has her damn shiny eyes, though. Her hair is pretty, too. Oh, and she's left-handed. I noticed it during McGonaggal's class.

"Hey, Zabini!", Jacob's shouting interrupted me.

"What's up, mate?"

"Are you going to the party or what? It's starting in 30 minutes."

"No way. What time is it?", Shit, I was lost in my mind. "It's 7:30 pm. Hurry up!"

I jumped out of bed quickly. Thanks, Lord I've already showered. I put a black bottom-up shirt on and brushed my teeth. Party is starting in 10 minutes. Shit, I will be late. I grabbed a perfume and run out of the dormitory and common room.

Unfortunately, I had to spend the night at Gryffindor's common room. They are hosting this year. I approached Jacob and Malfoy. Malfoy was too busy being an ass to notice me and Jacob was already holding a cup in his hands.

The next 20 minutes were shit. Jacob was waiting for Michelle. I was hoping that Hestia will come with her since they seem to be close so far. There he is- Cedric. He is leaning against the wall laughing with Cho. That girl frustrates me. She is just too much. I couldn't last 10 minutes talking with her. She's annoying af.

I saw a blonde figure walking our way- Michelle. I punched Jacob's shoulder and he smiled the moment he saw her. Luckily, she isn't alone. Hestia's with her. They greeted us. Loughty's not having fun. She has no one to talk with. My golden five minutes, here I come.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, this common room is lovely."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell you are bored and-"

"I am the one who knows if I'm having fun or not." She cut me.

"Sorry. That's right." Shit, she doesn't seem happy. "Wanna grab some drinks?"

"No, I don't drink." Damn, she's stubborn. "Why so? Don't you like the taste or what? We don't have school tomorrow. Relax." I hope that will convince her.

"I just don't want it. All of you will get drunk and do crap. Do you know how bad alcohol is? It can damage your liver and make you go crazy." What the f was that. She said that watching straight into my eyes. This girl is not shy, for sure. "Hey Loughty, calm down. You get offended easily, don't you?"

"Actually, I don't. You asked, and I gave you an answer. Will you excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom." Is she trying to get rid of me? No, no way. She must be wanting me so badly but resisting. I don't wanna scare her or anything. I can wait, that girl is worth it.

10 minutes later I saw Hestia talking with freaking Dean Thomas. What are they talking about? Are they flirting? No way he's taking her before I do. I am not letting that happen.

Hestia's POV:

I entered the girls' bathroom and washed my face. That douche face Zabini is really annoying. He thinks he's some kind of God. Well. I think he's a jerk. I can't let him get what he wants. I came to Hogwarts for a reason and no one will make me make the same mistakes I made at Durmstrag. I can't disappoint Klaus and Steph, not again.

I barely can hear myself. The music is loud and stupid. These guys don't have any taste. I bumped into a guy. He is very tall so I struggle to try to look at him so I could see his face.

"Sorry, I'm clumsy." I snapped.

"No worry. I'm Dean Thomas and you must be Hestia Loughty. I've heard a lot about you. Well, not a lot, but I know you're amazing in potions. Don't think I'm stalking you,", he blushed, "...but I am into potions too so I was thinking if you can say me what's your favourite one. Mine is the Wolfsbane potion"

"I am. Of course, I can. My favourite potion is Veritaserum. I love and am good at complicated and difficult things. Also, I like proving myself. Wolfsbane potion is quite adorable. It really means to some people." I like that he asked about my fav potion.

"Veritaserum? Merlin, have you ever made it? I am dying to success at making it one day." This boy didn't lie when he said he's into potions.

"Yes, I have. My professor back at Durmstrag was shocked herself and she really appreciated my potion skills." Merlin, I love showing people what I'm capable of. His mouth was gone wide open. "Wicked, Hestia!"

"Thanks, Dean. Oh, I've heard a rumour that one Gryffindor got scared as hell during the third year at when his Boggart turned into no one but Professor Snape. Is that true?" I hope it is.

"Oh yes, it is. He was screaming and shouting, almost peed his pants. Poor guy, he is very nice and polite." We burst into laughter when someone pulled my hand.

"Zabini, what is wrong with you?" There is an angry look on my face now. This dude has some real problems.

Blaise's POV:

Her mad face expression is scaring me. She can't tell what is going on. Crap, why did I do that. I have to make an excuse. Think, Blaise, think.

"Um, I saw you talking to Thomas. What were you talking about?" Great asshole, what and great excuse.

"That's not your business. Can I go now?" She's angry.

"Don't get mad. I was just having your back. He ain't that nice." Please calm down, please. "I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to have my back." I grabbed her wrist as she tries to walk away. "You piece of-"

BOOM! Someone punched me. For Merlin's sake. I opened my eyes to see Cedric Diggory asking Hestia if she's OK.

"Come on. Michelle is waiting for you. Sorry for punching him, I know you would do it by yourself." He smiles at her. "Yes, I would punch him. But don't worry about it. Where is she? I am leaving the party this moment." He showed her the way and she left the room."

Crap, crap, crap. I've messed up. Don't give up, Blaise, not yet.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_ **

The morning after was shitty. I was upset about having two more guys trying to get under her skirt. She will get confused and reject all of us. She can't reject me, can she?

I feel major guilt for grabbing her wrist so aggressively. What if I hurt her? I wouldn't forgive myself. She must feel awful. Maybe she cried. No, she wouldn't cry because of that. She spoke so neatly and sharply like she didn't care.

I have no idea how to seduce her because she is resisting. I wonder why she doesn't drink. There's nothing bad with relaxing here and there. Meh, she's probably a golden child who has perfect grades, studies hard, doesn't drink/smoke or sleep with guys. Oh shit, maybe she's a virgin. In that case, I have to put more effort into seducing her and making her want me. That will be hard but the prize is irresistible.

Monday morning and my first class is Herbology. I hate it. It's boring.

There she is. I saw her entering the Potions classroom as I was leaving Slytherin common room. But she isn't alone. She's walking with Neville Longbottom and freaking Dean. Great, they are having a class with Gryffindors. Michelle is running behind them. I guess she's late. I shook my head and walked to my own class not minding about hers.

Hestia's POV:

I met Neville and he is very dear. He reminds me of Michelle. Dean, Neville and I are headed to the Potions classroom and Michelle is behind us because we met Jacob on our way there. He is nice, always making jokes. I adore his and Michelle's relationship. He is so caring and protective when it comes to her and she melts in his arms. I don't know how did they got together because she is usually shy, but when you meet her and she gets to know you... She is crazy and funny.

As we entered the dungeon, I noticed Zabini. I can see he's blue and not in the good mood today. I hope he is. He deserves feeling blue and guilty. How he dare to grab my wrist and interrupting me. Oh crap, I am still sorry for him. That's my defect- I am too emotional and always feel sorry for people. That night after the party, I cried because I was mad. I often cry, but would never show my weaknesses to anyone. No one will ever see me fall apart. And I'm still thinking about Cedric's words and gesture before I left that night. Luckily, Potions will distract me.

Professor Snape doesn't scare me at all. He teaches Potions and I don't understand what would the other students want for him to do. To smile and sing, dance and joke? I take Potions seriously and that's my comfort zone. No professor can ruin it.

I sit on a large table with Michelle, Dean and Neville. Snape glares at me and starts the lesson. Dean was excited because he had to work on potions with me. We are doing Deflating Draught.

"Who can tell me anything about Deflating Draught? Weasley, you have a word." Snape said, a straight line on his mouth.

"Um, it gives us luck." The class was quiet. No one knew the answer, except Granger and I, who was holding our hand up the whole time.

"Let me see. Loughty, you are another failure for sure, but we are listening." That was rude but I'm gonna kick his ass. "Deflating Draught is an antidote to the Swelling Solution. It makes swollen things back to their normal size. Its colour is green and the ingredients are water, aloe, Haliwinkle Shells, wood sorrel, sagebrush and galangal. It has to be stirred for 5 minutes, clock-wise, sir." Dean's eyes were wide open. Well, everyone's. Snape stared at me and finally spoke: "Well, well, no mistake, Loughty. I am surprised. Ten points for Ravenclaw. Everyone write four pages essay about the potion Loughty explained." Yes, I did explain it. "Dismissed," Snape said and everyone approached me.

"I must confess, that was amazing," Hermione Granger said embarrassment.

"Thank you, 'Mione," I smirked and left the classroom. Dean followed me. " Hestia, Snape didn't find you a single mistake, and he ALWAYS does. I'm shocked." He is shocked. "I must surprise him too. I just love the class. See you, Dean."

"Yes, bye." And we separated.

I was on my way to the Great Hall when someone's gentle arm touched my shoulder. I turned around only to see Cedric. "Hello, Hestia." His smirk is heart-melting. He kissed my cheek and asked me about my day. I told him what happened at the Potions. "They must be lying when they say that I'm the first case when Snape couldn't find a mistake, right?"

"Hestia, that's awesome. They aren't lying. My sister must amaze you even more now. She isn't good in the Potions but rocks the Carms."

"Yes, she is great. And the professor is awesome." He told me about his morning and how he can't get rid of Cho because she is in love with him but he is interested in someone else. He is so sweet and caring. "I was wondering...would you go for a walk with me this evening?" He blushed. OMG YES THANKS FOR ASKING!

"I would love to. See you here at seven?" He nodded and left.

_________________________________

When I get into my dorm, I told Michelle about Cedric asking me out. She is his sister which means she knows him the best.

"I can't believe he did. Wow, that's amazing." She smiled.

I am nervous. We barely know each other but he seems so dear. "What should I talk about? How to act? What are his interests? Tell me everything." I'm worried I'll say something stupid. Cedric is Hufflepuff which explains his composure.

"Just be yourself and don't worry. He doesn't think you're either stupid or weird. He wouldn't ask you out otherwise. Show him how ambitious you are because he is too. He is determined." She is right. I should be natural.

"Now, go get ready. I'll pick an outfit for you."

Blaise's POV

Herbology today was boring af. Professor made me touch a plant I knew nothing about. I wonder if Hesita's good at school. Of course, she is, she's a Ravenclaw and speaks so fluently like a 40 years old woman.

I hope that ass Dean won't try anything. If he even tries to get close or touch her, I swear...Nevermind.

"Um, sorry. Hagrid is looking for you." Who is this boy? He is like 12 years old. And what does Hagrid want? I have to figure it out myself because a boy run away.

"Ah, Zabini, thank yah for coming. Yah see, I will need your help tomorrow. The salamanders made a huge mess and I need some students' help. Here is a list of students who will be helping me. Please, inform them and come here after classes tomorrow." He said and walked away. Why me? He could've chosen someone else. Let's see who's on the list.

_ Blaise Zabini, Jacob Weatherbee, Michelle Diggory, Dean Thomas, Bella Heather and Hestia Loughty. _

Great, Hestia and Dean. At least, Jacob will be there. I better inform them now.

After telling Jacob, I headed to the Great Hall hoping I will find someone from the list and I did. Thomas was there sitting and reading something. "What do you want, Zabini?"

"Hagrid needs our help. The salamanders made a mess and he wants us to clean it up after classes tomorrow. You are on the list so be there." I didn't wait for his answer. My next stop is the library. Bella Heather is there. She is a Hufflepuff. I've never heard her voice because she is shy and I don't care. "Am I interrupting?" She looked at me. "Um, I guess no. What do you want?" She said quietly.

Now I need to find Michelle and Loughty. I wanted to check the Astronomy Tower and then I saw her. She was in a rush. My eyes were lightened by her beauty and grace. She was wearing a beige dress with lace and a necklace with a blue charm around her neck was shining.

"Loughty, where are you going dressed like that?" I really wanna know. "Not that it's your business, but I'm meeting someone. Now, what do you want? Do you need anything?" Who is she meeting? Is it Dean? No, it can't be him. I saw him looking like crap 15 minutes ago.

"Yes, I do. Look, Hagrid gave me a list of students who he wants to help him clean the mess salamanders made. Be at his hut after the lessons tomorrow. Tell Michelle. She is on the list too."

"Sure, no problem. Who is coming besides us?" Good, she will be there. "Um, Jacob, Dean, Bella Heather from the Hufflepuff and I." Hagrid made a good choice. We will finish it quickly.

"Thank you for telling me. Now I gotta go but see you later. Bye Zabini." She hurried down the stairs. I am not OK with her going out with some dude. Who is he? Will he kiss her? Shit. I will read to distract. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five** _

People know nothing about my reading passion. I am a huge fan of classics. My favourite novel is Sense and Sensibility. I don't think my friends would like it. Even Blaise Zabini sometimes gets sick of being an ass and needs some time for himself. There is something about everybody that no one knows, isn't there?

Hestia's POV

Cedric is waiting for me. His face is perfectly shaped. I'm still nervous and I have second thoughts. Maybe this is a bad idea. I promised I won't make the same mistakes, but Cedric can't wake up my old habits. He is too pure.

"You look stunning." I blushed at his words. "Thank you, Cedric. You aren't bad yourself." He took my hand in his. "Shall we?" I nodded and we headed for the doors.

The evening was quiet. Sky dark blue. Cedric and I were talking about our families. I didn't know his and Michelle's mother has a twin sister. I think it's very cute. I wouldn't mind having a twin, but I'm grateful for my siblings.

"Do you have any ideas about what will you do after school?" He asked. Michelle said that he does have plans but so do I. "Yes, I do. You know, at the young age I showed a talent for brewing potions. I hope I will become an alchemist. Also, I have a backup plan: If the first one won't work out, and it will, I would love to teach. I am good at explaining things but I think I would make a strict professor." I was honest. This is really what I want.

"Wow, your thinking is very mature. I like it." Merlin, thank you. "And what would you like to do after Hogwarts?" I wonder what does he plan on. "My goal is to work in the Ministry as a Philanthropist. I think it's a good job which will suit me." That would definitely suit him. "Yes, it's really nice." He was holding my hand as we walked and it was getting late.

"We should go, you have classes tomorrow." He said calmly. "Yes, we should get inside." And we did. I didn't realize it is cold outside. Мy shoulders are cold as ice. "Thank you for walking with me. See you tomorrow." He kissed me on the cheek, below my mouth and left. His soft lips are warm and gentle.

I went back to my room. Michelle was waiting for me to come and tell her everything.

"Girl, that's great. He must be crushing on you."

"Maybe, I don't know. He was very sweet. And I didn't know your mom and aunt are twins."

"Yes, they used to be close. We see her rarely. Not as much as we used to. Never mind. If my brother ever says something bad to you, I will kick his ass." We laughed.

I took a shower, changed into my pyjama and get straight to bed.

Blaise's POV:

The Astronomy Tower is my favourite place to read. No one comes here during the night. I was re-reading one of my favourites – "Wuthering Heights". I will never get bored with this book. I admit, it is cheesy but it makes me think a lot and deeply. A bird flew past me. Stupid bird. "You little piece of shit." I snapped.

"Blaise, are you there?" What the heck. Who is sneaking around at this time? I turned to take a look and my eyes got blinded by the view. Loughty is standing behind me in a T-shirt and pyjama that can be used as sweatpants. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here. And I could ask you the same question."

"Um, I couldn't sleep too." I tried to hide the book behind my back. But she noticed. "No way. Are you reading? I can't believe this." She said surprised. Great, now she knows. "I do, so what?"

"I am not mocking you, silly. I read it too." She does? She took the novel from my hands. "Ah, one of my favourites. Do you like it?" She has read it? "Yes, that's one of my favourites too. I didn't know you read." I am pleasantly surprised. "Of course I do. That's how I spend most of my free time." She sat beside me. Her body is shacking. "Are you cold?"  
"No, I am not. Don't worry." She is cold. I know it. I gave her my sweatshirt. "You are lucky I have a shirt in my bag." I always have one just in case. She was looking at me while I was changing into it. I didn't want to ask her why is she staring because that would make her uncomfortable. "Can I see your book?" Of course, she can. I handed it to her. "I have a notebook where I write down my favourite quotes from the books..." I would like to see that notebook. "...And I remember a lot of them." We weren't talking for a few seconds and then she opened her mouth.

_"It is hard to forgive, and to look at those eyes, and feel those wasted hands." (Wuthering Heights, Emily Brontë)_

"I love it." I said meaning it. She smiled. I almost forgot she was on a "date" with someone this evening. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I didn't ask her about it. We were talking until 2 am and decided to go to sleep. When I entered my room, I remembered she has my sweatshirt. I didn't mind. She can keep it if she wants.The next morning was as usual. Bathroom routine, breakfast and classes. I almost forgot about helping Hagrid today. After the lessons, I run outside. "Kids, thank you for coming. We are waiting for Loughty and Diggory to come. Then we can start."

"Why is my girl always late." Jacob complained."They are probably doing some girl stuff." After 5 minutes they arrived. Hestia approached me. "Sorry for keeping your sweatshirt last night. And thank you for letting me have it." She said and gave it back to me. "Anytime, you are welcome."I can't believe we are doing this."Shut up, Dean. You aren't the only one cleaning salamander poop." Jacob said and I laughed. This is ridiculous. Each one of us has a shovel and we are cleaning salamanders cote. The Bella girl wasn't talking at all. "No, holy crap, shit!" Someone shouted. It was Dean fucking Thomas. He literally fell into a pile of poop. "This. Can't be happening." I started laughing like an idiot and everyone followed me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to the one and only: Dean the Unclean!" I can hear laughter and Jacob was screaming he, couldn't breathe."This is hilarious, Zabini." Michelle said still laughing. "Dean the Unclean, noted." Jacob said. And Hestia was almost dead. Her eyes were watering and she finally spoke. "This nickname will haunt me forever." She was howling. "You asshole will pay for this. Screw you, Zabini." He stood up and left.We cleaned for the next 30 minutes then decided to leave because we were done. Hestia almost fell but I got her. "Thank you so much. Lucky me, I stayed clean." She chuckled so did I. She is really nice person to hang out and joke. I thought she is too serious and boring. I was wrong.

Hestia's POV

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Zabini reading and Cedric. Diggory is very sweet and caring. I think he is good for me. But am I good for him? Since I came here, I did my best to be a better version of myself.

Today, after lunch I had a small talk with Cedric and he kissed my cheek, again. This time in front of everyone.

It was 9 pm when and I was talking with Michelle. I told her everything about my past, well almost. She got upset when she heard about my baby sister's death. Yes, that's true. My parents have three alive children and one death. Rowan was only seven months old and we were on vacation when she got bit by a spider. We didn't notice it because insects are everywhere. Spiders aren't insects but sill. Misfortunately, it wasn't just a spider, but an Acromantula. The poison spread rapidly and her tiny body stopped working. That broke me. I was 6 at the time and I felt like someone was choking me and squeezing my heart. I don't talk about it. It just makes me cry, and I don't cry in front of people. Five minutes of silence were broken when Cho entered the common room.

"You little snitch! How dare you?" What is she talking about? 

"What is your problem? Don't scream at me."

"How dare are you hanging out with Ced when I am his girlfriend? He has feelings for me and you are trying to ruin our relationship and steal him." This girl has some problems.

"Number one: I don't try ruining anyone's relationship. Number two: Cedric can choose who will he hang out with. Number three: You guys aren't together and he is the one who kissed me. And how do you dare to assault me when I did nothing? Now, would you be polite and let me be. It was nice seeing you, now bye." Who does she think she is? The girl is obsessed with Cedric and therefore me now. If she tries to attack me again, I won't hesitate. I have never lost a fight. I win in all arguments. I hope there will be no need for shutting her mouth.

"Hestia, did my brother kiss you?" Shit. "Um, he did." Here goes nothing. "Were you planning on telling me? Is it official now? Can I mock him?" She said in one breath. "Calm down, Dopey. I am figuring it out."

"Are you calling me after a dwarf?" She hissed. "Yes, I am." She stood up and dropped the book on the floor. "And this explains the name." We both chuckled.

I was still mad about Cho. She really annoys me. I decided to go to the Astronomy Tower and clear my head.

I met Blaise. He was reading again.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" He turned around. "No, of course not. Can't sleep?" I told him about Cho and he seemed confused. "So, Diggory is that guy. I see."

"Yes, who else would it be? Dean the Unclean?" He smirked at my statement. "Believe it or not, he crossed my mind. Are you and Diggory dating?" I knew he will ask me if we are official. "I'm not sure. Maybe. He kissed me and I haven't seen him since the."

"I hope you'll figure it out soon."

"Yes, me too."

Blaise's POV:

I don't. I hope they won't be together because that would ruin everything. He doesn't deserve her. He is all nice and golden and she jokes all the time. That piece of shit. I would kick him as if it weren't for Jacob because he is dating Diggory's sister.

Does Hestia know about the Quidditch match tomorrow? Diggory is playing, she knows.

"Are you watching the match tomorrow?" What if she doesn't?

"What match?" Crap, she doesn't. "Quidditch match. Gryffindor is playing against the Hufflepuff. Cedric is their seeker. You must go. Everyone is coming."

"I will be there. When does it start?"

"4 pm." She stood up. "Thank you for helping me clear my head. See you then." She ran her hand through my hair and left. She is going to be a death to me.

**In the next chapter...**

**Hestia tries to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team after watching the first match of the year. Blaise is keeping an eye on her. Cedric and Hestia are getting serious. Michelle is worried about her dream where Hestia is in danger. They say that dreams come true. Do they?**


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six_ **

Hestia's POV

Michelle and I had lunch with other Ravenclaws. Cho was staring at me from across the table. She won't give up. I'll probably have to deal with her. I was hoping she would let it go, but she doesn't plan on letting it go.

"Michelle, are you going to the match today?"

"Yes, of course, I am. Are you? Jacob is coming too."

"Yes, sure...Hey, we have to wear something screaming 'Hufflepuff, right?" We are hoping they'll win after all.

"Good idea. I don't have any Hufflepuff clothes, but we can do this:" She opened a drawer and put her index and middle fingers in black and yellow liquids. "Here you go." She said and put it on my cheeks. "Now we can cheer for my brother."

Quidditch field is full of students cheering and shouting. I love the atmosphere. One side was black-yellow and the other red-golden. We saw Jacob waving at us. He saved us seats. I can't see Blaise. He said he will be here.

"Hi girls. C'mon, sit. I've saved a seat for Zabini too."

"Thank you, Jacob." I replied. He kissed Michelle's cheek. They are so very sweet.

Then, I saw Cedric in the field. He was ready to land off. He noticed me and smirked. I waved at him.

At one sign, everyone landed off. Students on their broom were super-fast. Ginny Weasley seems so confident. I bet she's great.

"Loughty, your first Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Excited? " Someone's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see Blaise sitting beside me. "Jacob, Michelle." He waved his head so did they.

"Yes, and I am excited. This looks wonderful."

"The fact that Hufflepuffs are playing against the Gryffindor is the only reason I am sitting here." Why does he hate Gryffindor so much?

"Ten points to the Gryffindor!" Lee shouted. Ginny scored those points. Cedric has to find the golden snitch.

Zabini's eyes were constantly on me. He was trying to hide it, but unsuccessfully. Jacob was holding Michelle's hand and their eyes were on the field.

Blaise's POV

Hestia's hair was curling on the wind. I would watch her face all the time.

"Jacob, when is your birthday?" Hestia asked. "In less than 2 months. It's on December 1st. Zabini, are you making a birthday party this year? Your birthday is the best. Well, one space bellow mine." I have forgotten about my freaking birthday. Hestia turned around in surprise.

"Blaise, your birthday is coming soon? I had no idea." I don't really care about birthdays, but parties are good. "Yes. It's on next Thursday." I better start planning my birthday party.

"Good I asked Jacob. I wouldn't know about your birthday."

"What's that special about it? Like you care about my stupid birthday."

"You asshole. Of course we do." Why does she care? "Am I invited?" She wants to come to my birthday. Merlin, thank you. "Sure. I'll tell you the details later."

"Dude, look. Cedric and Potter are chasing the golden snitch!" Jacob shouted. Malfoy is sitting above us and I could hear him talking to himself. "Stupid, stupid Pottah. I hope he falls off that broom." He really hated Potter. More than all of us.

Hestia jumped and shouted: "Go Ced, you can do it!" And Michelle did the same. They were cheering and shouting his name.  
"And Diggory has the golden snitch. 30 Point to Hufflepuff, they have won the match!" And everyone around me started shouting in joy. That douche face Diggory was smiling at Hestia. Everyone was shouting his name.

He was still on his broom when he approached us. He literally kissed Hestia in front of everyone. I was boiling. steam coming out of my ears. I wanted to punch him so hard. He cupped her face and enjoyed himself. Michelle was a little bit embarrassed and Jacob was mocking.

"See you later." I snapped and went to my dorm. I punched the wall and lay on my bed. He won't get away with this.

A knock at my door made me hide the novel beneath my pillow. It was Jacob knocking.

"Mate, have you heard the news?"

"What news? I was here since the match." What is going on for Merlin's beard?

"I have convinced Loughty to join the Quidditch team. She has the first practice tomorrow and we are going to support her. You are coming with me, no negotiation." And he shut the door.

Hestia is joining the Ravenclaw team? I know nothing about her sports abilities but I guess I'll find out soon. Maybe I'll start looking forward to us playing against the Ravenclaw.

Hestia's POV

It was 1 am when a scream woke me up. Michelle was sitting on her bed heavily breathing. Look on her face was frightened. I immediately jumped out of my bed and sat on hers.

"What happened? Have you had a bad dream?" She gripped my arm. When she realized I was there she shacked her head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just a bad dream. Don't worry about me." She really scared me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Go back to sleep." She didn't convince me but I couldn't do anything about it. I hope she's okay.

Blaise's POV

*tomorrow"

Jacob and I are about to go to the field. I wonder If Hestia will succeed. I hope she will.

I saw Davies flying on his broom. He is the captain of the team. We waved at Hestia and she smiled at us. Her smile faded away the moment she saw Cho. Her grimace turned cold as ice as she watched Cho like she was going to attack her. I like her dark side. Well, it's not the dark side, but she would never tolerate anyone trying to drag her down. She has an attitude.

"Hi, Malfoy." Jacob said and that's when I noticed him sitting next to me.

"What do you think, which position suits Hestia the best?" Jacob started.

"How can you be so sure she will make it to the team?" Malfoy said annoyed. "Of course she will. You'll see."

"I think she will be a Beater. She will kick our asses, I'm telling you. I said, meaning it. She really could kick our asses.

"Good job, Loughty." Davies said. She is doing very well. "The practice is done for today." He continued. "Let me announce our new player- Hestia Loughty!"

"Yes, Woo! Wicked!" Jacob and I shouted. He seems to really care about her, as a friend, of course. Jacob is an amazing friend. He always finds a way to cheer you up. And he is still by my side even though I did so many shits. He said that people who really care about you will support you even when you screw up. I would literally kill for him. He is my only friend here. Everyone else is just temporarily. Right now, I am very happy for Hestia. She is smiling and laughing.

"Loughty, I would suggest you play as a Beater. But only if you are fine with it."

"Yes, It's my honour. Thank you, Roger."

"I'll pass you the practice schedule and the uniform."

We approached her and Jacob hugged her tightly. "Yes, girl! I'm so very proud."

"Can't wait to beat you, Loughty. Even if it's more likely you will beat us." I smirked and she hugged me too. Her hug is warm and peaceful. Her scent is intoxicating, reminding me of the baby's skin, pure and innocent. "Thank you, Zabini." She smiled at me. "I should go and tell Michelle I made it. See you guys."

Blaise and I walked to our common room but Michelle run to us. She seemed worried. "Guys, I need to talk to you. Go find my brother and meet me at the library. Hurry up!"

What for Merlin's beard is going on? She scared the hell out of me. Jacob and I run to The Great Hall hoping we will find Diggory there. We hurried up to make it to the library as soon as possible. When we entered it, Michelle was sweating.

"Hestia is in danger, serious danger."

**In the next chapter...**

**The squad is trying their best to find a way to help Hestia. They are facing an enemy they know nothing about. Who is a mysterious lady and what does she want? Why does she want to hurt Hestia? There are many questions these children are asking themselves.**

**What kind of danger is Hestia in? Who do you think will save her? Feel free to share your thinking.**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter** **Seven** _

"Hestia is in danger."

That's all I needed to hear to stop breathing. My heart dropped on the floor. What is going on? Is she injured? I can't keep calm.

"Sometimes, I have weird dreams that usually come true. It started with this dream where Neville was late for the class. The next day, he really was late. By the time, I was almost able to predict things that will happen." Michelle was explaining while we were rushing through the halls. "Last night, I had a nightmare. It was so awful it woke me up. There was a woman and she...She Crucioed Hestia. Hestia's pain sobbing woke me up. We mustn't make any mistakes here. The woman could be a very strong wizard and we could possibly get killed. So, we need a plan."

She shut the door as we entered Jacob's room. Michelle put a paper on the desk and started writing something. "What the fuck is that?" Jacob asked, terrified. We all were frightened as hell.

"How do we know she is safe right now? That crazy bitch could be anywhere. While we are here, she could attack." I was very worried. I didn't want anything to happen to Hestia. I couldn't handle it. Why her? What has she done?  
  


Soon, everyone had a job to do. Bastard Diggory hadn't spoken a word. His ugly face was not looking afraid at all. But his cheeks weren't as red as usual.

Michelle saw them in the dungeons. The plan was to wait at the other side of the Slytherin common room door till we hear her coming. Jacob had to tell all the Slytherins that Dumbledore gave an order for everyone to leave the dungeons and common room because someone spilt something bad in there and they believed. Cedric didn't do anything, of course.

I had to sneak in everyone in our common room because Cedric and Michelle aren't from Slytherin. We made sure that no one has seen us and then I said the password. "Sycamore."

"Alright, we're in. Now, it is very important to stick to the plan. I hope no one has told Hestia because it will endanger her and we've been unprepared to defend her. One of us is going to take The Cloak of Invisibility and wait for them in the halls. Any volunteers?"

"I should go. She's my responsibility, after all." Stupid Diggory. He took the cloak. "The moment you see that crazy bitch, give us a sign. Locomotor something, a candleholder, and let it fall so we can hear it and react. No mistakes, ok?" Everyone listened to her carefully. There was no room for mistakes.

Hestia's POV

Jacob still has my notebook and I need it. He is probably in his room thinking about new jokes. I was headed to the dungeons and it was unusually quiet. How will I enter the Slytherin common room? I'll have to knock or look for someone who can tell him I am waiting for my notebook. I've met no one. It was pretty quiet and peacefully.

I entered the dungeons only to see no one. I was 15 meters from the common room when I heard the loud footsteps.

"And you must be our dear Hestia. You have your father's hair colour." My body froze when I saw a tall, dark-haired woman standing behind me. She was wearing a black coat. It was odd, but with style. Her deep eyes were cold and full of hate. I couldn't move.

"You don't know me, but I do know you." What is she talking about? "You see, someone close to you did something terrible to my dearest person. And that someone didn't pay. Firstly, let me get rid of this cute baby face boy." She said as she kicked the wall, revealing Cedric. She didn't kick the wall, but him. He had The Cloak of Invisibility. Why is he there and what is happening? I was really scared.

"My dear boy, I was not born yesterday. You were naughty, weren't you? I assume you care about this tiny girl so this will hurt you too, but not as much as her." She lifted her wand and said:

"Crucio."

My body started shaking in pain. I have never experienced such a thing. I wanted to defend myself, but I couldn't. I only managed to sob in pain as the woman laughed. "Crucio" She said again and watched as I moaned.

Someone smashed the door and shouted: "Stupefy! You piece of trash." It was Blaise, but he wasn't alone. Michelle and Jacob were with him. The two of them helped Cedric to stand up and Blaise picked me up (bride style) and run to the stairs with the others.

"We will see each other very soon!" The lady shouted.

I was still in pain, major pain. "Don't worry, we are here. You are safe with us. Ok?" Blaise said calmly. We went outside and he gently laid me down on the grass. Jacob took my hand and asked me if I needed anything. I couldn't lie on that grass so I managed to sit up. Cedric cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "We were very worried, you know?"

Blaise's POV

Stupid Diggory screwed up. I should've taken the cloak. That way, Hestia wouldn't have to experience all the pain. I was glad she was safe now. I will not let her out of my sight.

"Hestia, do you know who attacked you?" Michelle was the first one to ask.

"I have never seen her before. She said she knows me and that she wants to revenge. I don't have an idea what was she talking about." She sighed. "Wait, how did you even know I was in danger?"

We explained everything to her.

"Now it makes sense. That's why Michelle woke up scared last night. But, what now? Should we report this to professors?"

"I think we should." Jacob replied. Of course we have to.

"I'll go call Flitwick." Michelle stood up and went inside.

Professor Flitwick was terrified when he found out what had happened. "Miss Loughty, please come with me. I want to talk to you in my office."

Hestia's POV

I sat on a chair in the professor's office. He is one of my favourite professors and I'm grateful that he is the head of Ravenclaw.

"Hestia, now that we are alone, are you sure you have never seen that woman before?"

Yes, professor. I have no idea who she might be."

"You said she warned you that you are her way to get revenge. Do you have any idea who is she revenging to? This may be too personal, but has anyone in your family done anything wrong that could infuriate her? I am sorry to ask, but any information is very helpful."

"Not that I know. My family comes from Scotland and none of my parents has ever left the town. I have no cousins and neither do my parents. My grandparents died a long time ago. The only family I have is my parents and siblings."

"I didn't know you had siblings, Miss Loughty."

"I have a sister and a brother. They are older than me. They attended Ilvemorny so did I. I shifted to Durmstrang when I was in year 3. I know nothing about my siblings or parents having any enemies, sir."

"Thank you, Hestia. You may go and rest. I'll inform the headmaster. Please, be safe."

"Thank you, professor. I assure you I'll keep away from danger." I stood up and left the room.

Blaise's POV

We were talking about the situation while Hestia was with Flitwick. We do feel relief, but are still worried and occupied finding ways to keep her safe.

"This whole thing is serious. You know it is when I am serious. What are we going to do?"

"It's simple, Jacob. We will keep eyes on her." Michelle replied.

"You are right. Open them wide open, guys.

"We shall not act awkward because she will feel weird." I added.

We went inside and waited for Hestia to return. When she did, Jacob jumped. "Tia, everything fine?

"I'm fine, Jacob, We have just discussed if anyone I know has ever hurt that woman."

I truly hope we'll never see her again. And if we do, I will kill her.

"We should call her by a name or nickname. Callin her 'That woman' is weird."

"Michelle is right. Any suggestion?" Hestia asked.

"Sue?"

"Diggory, please. Even you could do better." I despise him. "What about Nancy Palpatine?"

"Blaise, how did that name come to you? You are a genius." Jacob said.

"Nancy Palpatine then. I like it." Hestia added.

**A/N: "I listen to music while writing. I attached one of the songs I listened to while writing this chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Who do you think Nancy Palpatine is? Who is she revenging to? I would really like to know what do you think and how do you think. You can message me, I'll answer. Thank you for reading.**

**I was thinking** **about Michelle's and Jacob's couple name. What do you think of Macob/Dacob?**

**After a week, everything's back to normal. Cedric and Hestia are still dating. Kids are worried about their exams so they decide to make a study group. Blaise gets even more irritated by Cedric. He remembers about his initial plan.**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight** _

Last week tragedy traumatized us and we are still stressed about it, but managing to keep up. Cedric had minor injuries which were healed properly. Michelle didn't have any dreams since then. Jacob is more protective than usual. His girlfriends and best friend were in danger both. Hestia is still struggling with Nancy Palpatine's identity. She is aware of everything.

And I, well I am struggling too. The image of Hestia sobbing in pain can't leave my mind. It's all I see. I haven't accepted the fact that everyone is in danger. All of us are keeping eyes wide open. No other students know what happened. Flitwick informed Dumbledore. There's nothing useful we can do. I wish Hestia knew the women's real name.

Next week is the exam week. There is a lot to study and I can't concentrate. Study sessions with professors aren't enough. Also, we must study for the OWLs too. Luckily, we have few months to prepare for them. I'm worried about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus Lupin is the professor and he is good. I just don't like the subject and I'm occupied. All the things that happened are slowing me down. Pansy approached me a few days ago to confess she's not over me. I have to deal with her too. I don't date, and even if I did, I wouldn't date her. She is tiring and boring. We don't even talk to each other. The only thing she is good at is talking and, well...you know.

I was sitting on the grass with Jacob when something jumped on my lap. "Shit!"

It was a cat. Pretty one. It was blue British shorthair. It tried to climb up my face. Jacob was laughing at me.

"I see you've met Clawdeen. Sorry about her rubbing on your face." Hestia came out of nowhere.

"This cat belongs to you? Shit, Hess, I had no idea about you having a cat."

"Clawdeen, really?"

"Yes, Jacob, really. My parents call her Cissy sometimes. She Is very lovely." She picked up the cat and kissed it's head. Does she really fancy a cat that much? "My tiny Claw has met mama's favourite boys. Yes, she did." No way. She is baby talking. We stared at her. "What? She's literally my kiddo."

"You know what? Blaise and I will go study and you enjoy your kiddo. Deal?"

"Are you guys studying for exams? Michelle and I are prepared already. If you need any extra help, we are happy to help you." Maybe they can help. Hestia is good at explaining and teaching.

"Actually, we do need help. Don't we Jacob?" I looked at him and he shacked his head in approval. "Yes, indeed."

"Good, meet us in the library at 7pm." We said bye and separated.

I was bored so I took a shower. I've tried to concentrate because exams are really important right now. Snape warned us about our grades. He wanted us to have the best grades and keep the house name clean. He tends the perfection and discipline. He knew about the Nancy Palpatine situation because he is the head of our house, just like Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw. I don't know if Professor Sprout knows. I believe someone told her because of Cedric. She's the head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology.

A single day hasn't passed without mentioning Cedric. He is still dating Hestia and that is driving me crazy. The fact that he is treating her right and that I'm aware of it is tearing me up.

Sometimes, when she is near me, my whole body fights against the urge to touch and smell her. Her scent is very intoxicating and pure. Volumized hair appealing me and deep eyes shining and letting me see the whole world, yet staying mysterious and leaving me with curiosity. I shiver when our hands accidentally meet.

I knew I wasn't wrong that first day when I noticed her. Since then, I crave more and more. I don't even care that she's a half-blooded. She is marvelous and luminous.

I won't confess that I am often grateful for her relationship with Diggory because if they weren't together, I would destroy her. I hate myself for that. She had no idea about my cravings. If she did, she'd be broken. I know it, just as I know she's too pure to be destroyed.

It was time for studying with Jacob and the girls. Hess being so close, yet so far hurts.

Jacob and I entered the library and sat on a four-seat table. Not a minute has passed when Michelle and Hestia came. They opened the books and prepared for studying, so did we.

"Okay, we should start. Shall we begin with Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hestia started and we agreed with her. After a hour of studying and practicing, we made a break.

"What's your first exam, guys? Ours is Potions." Michelle asked. "Transfiguration, right? McGonagall told us that she's expecting us to get good grades." Jacob replied. "Lucky you. I'm insecure about Snape's class. He expects us to make no mistakes which is impossible!"

"Well, that's not completely true. Hestia scored you house point for brewing an excellent potion. Have you forgotten already? Blaise and I didn't."

"Oh shut up, Jacob. Will people stop mocking me about it? I am just good at brewing potions and I love it, that's all." Hestia said. I know she loves people admiring her, but they are overreacting. Everyone is treating her like she is not one of us (the students). "By the way, do you guys like professor Lupin? He is very nice to me, and he's good at teaching. He once told me that I have eyes just like his wife's." she added.

"Lupin is married?" Jacob asked, surprised. "Yes he is. He has a child. You really didn't now?" I replied.

"No idea."

"Yes, he has a son. His name is Anthony. Did you know that he is theoretically Draco's brother in law?"

"You've got to be kidding us, Blaise! How so?" Hestia asked

"Well, his wife's mother is Narcissa Malfoy's sister. But, they aren't in touch. Bellatrix Lestrange is their sister too. They had a brother who was sent to Azkaban and he died there. Just don't mention it to Draco." I told them.

"Of course we won't. Thanks for telling us."

"Sure, Hess."

We continued studying. After 2 hours, we got tired and decided to continue the next time. Jacob and Michelle left together. Relationship things. I packed my things but Hestia grabbed my arm.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Lupin's wife, what's her name?"

"It's Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone call her Tonks."

"Ok. Considering that Tonks is related to Draco, therefore Bellatrix, she was in Slytherin, right?

"Surprisingly, she wasn't. She was the first one of her family to not only be sorted into house that's not Slytherin, but Hufflepuff. Even her mother, Andromeda, was a Slytherin." Hestia's jaw dropped on the floor.

"No way! You really know a lot stuff, Zabini. Thanks for answering me."

"Of course. We should probably go now. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Zabini."

"Good night, Loughty."

**The exams results are here. Hestia's relationship with Cedric is getting more and more serious. Her fear stopped her for showing her feelings to him and she is upset about it. After that, Hestia decides to come to her safe place where she can clear her head and calm down.**

**A/N: "I know Tonks's kid is named Edward (Teddy) but I've changed it because I've already named Hestia's dad Edward. Also, everyone in their family has a name with latin/greek meaning (Bellatrix means warrior/conqueror, Draco is a constellation, Narcissa has a greek meaning, Nymphadora too etc.) and Anthony has a Latin meaning (priceless).**


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine** _

"Pray to Merlin for us to get good grades."

Jacob said as we were walking through the corridor. The exam week has passed and we are waiting for the grades. Thanks to Michelle and Hess, we have learned a lot. They've really helped us. Without them, we've been lost and wouldn't know where to start.

"Hey guys, have you seen Hestia today?" Michelle approached us.

"She's nowhere to be seen, Ladybug." These two are getting weirder.

"Guys, we have the answer. Look, over there." Micelle told us and we saw Hestia and Cedric walking together smiling and holding hands. She seems really happy.

She waved at us and so did we. Then, she shouted. "Guys, what are you waiting for? The teachers are giving us exam results. Go to your house heads."

Michelle ran to her and they went to Flitwick's office. Jacob and I hurried to Snape's office to see the results.

"You have to be kidding me!" Jacob said. "I did very well. Except for Potions, of course."

I looked down at my results and I wasn't disappointed.

_Charms: **E (Exceeds Expectations)**_

_Transfiguration: **O (Outstanding)**_

_Potions: **E**_

_Defense against the Dark Arts: **E**_

_History of Magic: **E**_

_Herbology: **A (Acceptable)**_

_Astronomy: **A**_

_Divination: **E**_

_Arithmancy: **E**_

"Shut up, we passed everything. That's more than good. I have two A's, and an O in Transfiguration."

"Awesome. Let's check on girls."

We found them and they, of course, did way better than us.

"Guys, guess what? Snape gave Hestia and O. Can you believe it?"

"Bloody hell, Tia. That's surreal." Jacob said.

"Shut up. I have only 2 E's – History of Magic and Herbology. So does Michelle, except she got an E in Muggle studies, which I don't attend." I knew they will kick these exams.

"Jacob and I did well too. At least we won't have any more exams this term."

We were talking about grades for some time.

Hestia's POV

Later that day, Cedric and I went to Hogsmeade to celebrate. Since it's the end of November, we are having classes for the next month and then it's holiday time.

"Have you ever wondered about magic powers?" Cedric asked me while we were drinking Butterbeer.

"Don't we practice magic every day?" I smirked.

"Yes, but, different magic. If you could have any other power, would you choose?"

"I think I would give myself an ability to talk to dead people or animals. What about you?"

"I would like to be able to see the future and read people's minds."

"The first one sounds nice. And about the second one, I already can. I always know if someone is lying or what kind of person he/she is."

"I don't doubt that."

"If you could see the future, what would you want to see first?" We were leaving Hogsmeade now.

"To see if you're a part of it." I don't like romantic stuff but I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

Soon, he sneaked me into his common room. It was beautiful. It looked like a big family home, giving warmth and security.

The dorms were empty, not a soul. Cedric showed me his dorm.

It was perfectly clean and organized. If I didn't know it was his, I would say that no one sleeps here.

I noticed a framed picture beside a bed. A smiling woman was on it. She looked so kind and pure.

"That's my mother, Olivia." Cedric said. "She is beautiful. You guys must be getting along.

"Yes, we were, until she passed away." I was horrified. Michelle has never mentioned it. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I had no idea." That's probably why they don't see their aunt as often as they used to. She was probably broken after losing a twin and I can see that Michelle looks like her.

"It's okay. She died three years ago because she drowned." I felt so bad for Cedric now.

"Shh, it's ok." I said and kissed him gently.

He cupped my face and slowly lowered his hands so they were on my hips. His smell reminded me of spring. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. They were sparkling.

My arms were around his cheeks. I jumped and he caught me holding me close. The kiss was passionate, yet gentle. He knew what he was doing.

I moaned at his touches and he was feeling good about it. He placed me on the bed and was gently moving a hand down my body. I managed to take off my shirt so was he.

He moved to my neck. His moans were indescribably soft. I knew he was the most genuine person I knew. His intentions were right.

"You are Beautiful." He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

His hands were exploring my body and my arms were around his back. I was enjoying it but, somehow, I didn't feel right, even though I knew I should. Something was blocking me from indulging and giving myself to him.

"I can't, forgive me." I said sadly.

I took my shirt and left the room without another word. I knew I broke him but I couldn't help. Cedric was everything a girl could ask for and he deserved our first time to be right. I felt so bad for leaving him speechless.

I should've stayed. He would understand and hug me. It was very rude of me.

My mind was going to explode and I knew where to go to help myself.

Blaise's POV

Jacob and Michelle went to the Hogsmeade and I were alone. I had no idea where was Hestia and maybe that's for the best. She was happy and I needed to let it go.

I was spending another evening sitting on the top of the Astronomy Tower. This time, I had earphones. Music relaxes me. Song lyrics express feeling better than words.

Hess appeared out of nowhere. She sat next to me and took an earphone from my ear and put it in hers. She didn't say a word.

I was listening to Ed Sheeran. If people who've only heard Perfect, Shape of You, and South of the Border say they don't like his music, they won't have the right to speak. If they know a lot of his songs and still think the same, they must be crazy.

"Cold Coffee" was on. His songs are really meaningful and full of emotions that I don't share through words. Well, I don't express them at all.

_"_ _'Cause I love the way you wake me up_

_for goodness sake will my love not be enough"_ Hess was singing quietly.

"You listen to Sheeran?"

"He is my favourite. Now shut up and enjoy the art." She continued and laid her head on my shoulder.

I could see she wasn't alright but I didn't want to upset her more, so I didn't tell a word. She thanked me for always being there. It meant a lot. The night continued and we were just sitting and listening to powerful music. One of my best evenings ever. 

**Hestia has a long convo with a friend of hers. She feels free to open herself to him and tell him everything. He decides to do the same. The Cedric situation is haunting her.**

**A/N: "I am super-nervous and insecure about this chapter. I don't know if you like it, but if you do, let me know. I feel so bad for Cedric. I adore him!**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten** _

Hestia's POV

Yesterday was very weird and uncomfortable. Although I felt better after chilling with Blaise, I hadn't slept the whole night. Cedric's disappointment was killing me. What am I going to tell him? I didn't have the guts to tell Michelle about it. The two of us are close, but sometimes, I am worried that she will think I am a bad person and judge me for things I do. I don't know how would she react and would she still be my friends If she knew all the things I have done before coming to Hogwarts.

My mind was full. Honestly, I don't know if Blaise would judge me for my past. Yes, he is not all nice himself, but I accepted him as he is and I know his true self and he doesn't know mine.

To my surprise, I got an owl from my brother, Klaus. I was surprised.

\---

The only perk of that day was being school-free. I could go anywhere and no one would notice. I thought I was going to cry for some reason. I had a lot on my back. Knowing that Nany Palpatine is still free was obviously not enough for me to worry about.

The day was depressive. I hate being a pessimist but the weather was so awful: no sun, clouds only. The wind was in my hair. I knew that the winter was coming and that I should prepare for it. I hate wearing beanies, caps, and scarves. Jackets are the worst. I feel silly wearing them, like a bag of potatoes. My hand freezes every single time.

I was on my way to the library when someone bumped into me. It was Pansy.

"Have you seen Blaise, Loughty?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." And she left. There was something odd with that girl. She seemed so desperate. She wanted attention so bad. I have never talked with her, besides our small talks in the corridors or classes. Her hair was always messy and she always looked confused.

After an hour of reading, I went for a walk hoping I won't run into Cedric. I didn't want to deal with him now. The thing I did was very cruel and wrong. I can't talk to him now and risk hurting him even more. No now, when I don't know what's going on around me.

I have missed the Quidditch practice because I had forgotten. I was sure I haven't missed anything important. Practices were the same. Cho was being bossy, but not to me. She knew that I would never let her tell me what to do. The thing she didn't know was that there's a big difference between a boss and a leader. Her bossiness was useless. I usually can't work in a team with others, because I get annoyed and end up doing everything by myself and that's the way I like it. When we do team projects, I ask to work by myself and I always finish them first and get good grades.

"Hey, Tia." I turned around only to see Jacob. I wasn't in the mood for company, but he was my best friend and I always felt good in his presence.

"What's wrong?" He asked me after ten minutes of walking. I was upset because he figured out that I wasn't feeling well. I don't like people feeling sorry for me and knowing when I am good and when I am not. But, Jacob never pitied me and he always found a way to put a smile on my face.

"You know what; let's get some Butterbeer at Hogsmeade." He suggested and I agreed.

We took our seats and ordered. I put my jacket on the chair and sighed. There was another set of people, but they were on the other side of the Hogsmeade.

Our Butterbeers came and I took a sip. "Coffee or tea?" Jacob said

"Tea, of course. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I am just starting a conversation. Listen, I know you are off today and I won't press you to talk. But, I just want you to feel relaxed for some time." A smile appeared on my face.

"Alright. It's my turn. Favourite ice cream flavour: Vanilla or Chocolate? I am team vanilla."

"We are on the same team. We should get ice cream once. Did you judge someone for the dark secrets they told you?"

"No, never. Before I ask you the question, I have to tell you something. It is choking me for so long. I wasn't lying about having two siblings. You already know about Rowen, but there is more. I am usually good with words but know I can't make up a way to tell this so I am gonna spit it. Here we go...Before I was born, my aunt had died. She died during giving birth. Fortunately, the baby survived and she was all good you know. My aunt was young at the time and she wasn't taking care of herself. We've never discovered who is the baby's father. However, she, the baby, is six months older than me, but we were born in a different year so she is the sixth year, and this morning my brother, Klaus, whom you know about, sent me an owl. He said that he couldn't wait to tell me that she is shifting to Hogwarts next year. I was surprised because she is currently at the Durmstrang and we were very close and now I am freaking out. Her name is Aurora. You are scared now, right?" I gasped and looked at his face. I wasn't sure if he caught up with everything.

"You should be happy for your cousin. You'll have another familiar face here." His reaction surprised me. He stayed so calm.

"I think she'll be Gryffindor. And if it weren't for being half-blooded, Slytherin." He smiled at me.

"See, that's amazing."

"I am screwed up, Jacob. Like, really." I needed to tell someone. He was the right person to tell.

"I am listening."

I told him everything about the last day - from being a complete idiot to Cedric, to listening to the music at the Astronomy Tower with Blaise. He listened to me carefully.

"Oh, Tia. Things like that happen. They really do. I know you are feeling awful, but you are being too hard on yourself."

"If we don't fix this up, do you think Michelle would be angry at me?"

"I don't know, Tia. We haven't really spoken recently. Things are not like they used to be."

"Oh, no! I am so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It's just...We don't shine as we used to. She started being too far and bipolar. I don't like being around people in front of whom I have to carefully choose words. I don't feel sparkles between us anymore. After the exams, we barely spent some time together. Have you noticed that she's being weird?"

"I am not sure. I was busy spending time with Cedric and she didn't spend much time in the dorm."

"I understand. I wish the things were like they were before Blaise's birthday. It changed a lot of things."

"Yes, Blaise's birthday. Do you remember? It was marvellous!"

**The next chapter is a flashback of Blaise's birthday.**

**A/N: "This whole chapter is Hestia's POV. I really like Jacob so I wanted to show his friendship with Hestia. Are you excited about Aurora? What do you think she is like?**

**Thanks for reading**

**comment/vote/follow**


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven** _

*FLASHBACK*

Blaise's POV

Since I came to Hogwarts, 21st October is known for the coolest birthday party of the year. It was hard to get an invitation and some so many people were dying to get it.

Invitation cards were sent and everything was ready: drinks, cups, music and games. Jacob helped me choose this year games and we chose Never Have I Ever and Beer-Pong. Last year games were 7 Minutes in Heaven and Truth or Dare.

I was expecting a lot of people who I didn't care about. The only reason I've called them is that a 5 people party would be lame.

Led lights were on, music was playing and I was standing in the corner of the room waiting for someone interesting to come.

Jacob helped me with everything and I was grateful. He was a party animal and I knew he'll lose it as soon as someone starts hitting the dance floor. He made the playlist and put on the lights. Draco picked up drinks and brought them.

We were thirty minutes into the party. No one worth my time yet. Bringing plus one was allowed, and the only person who brought someone was a Hufflepuff girl whose name I've forgotten. The music was loud. Everyone had cups in their hands.

"Happy birthday, Blaise!" Hestia shouted from the door. She approached me, gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I brought you a small gift; hope you'll like it."

Her hair was in red curls. She was wearing a slit skirt and a white baggy T-shirt with something on it. She had no make-up, only a little bit of mascara. She never wore make-up and she didn't need it.

"Thank you. You really should've not brought anything."

We needed to speak loud because of the music.

"My first party here wasn't nice, I'll try to have some fun this time." She tapped my shoulder and got lost in the crowd.

I didn't pay much attention to what were people doing. The only thing I noticed was Jacob and Michelle dancing and Hestia laughing with them and chatting with some random people.

The party went on until Jacob stood on the chair. "Alright everybody, as you know, my man Blaise is celebrating his birthday today, and as the usual, we are going to play some games;" the crowd shouted and he continued "Beer pong on the left, Never Have I Ever on the right."

Everyone joined a group of kids and started playing. I chose Never Have I Ever. Hestia did too. We sat in a circle with cups in our hands ready to play. As a host, I started.

"Never Have I Ever done something nasty while someone was in the room next door."

I took a shot, so did Draco and Pansy.

"Never Have I Ever kissed a stranger."

Everyone except Michelle drank. To my surprise, Hestia drank with no hesitation.

"Never Have I Ever been insecure about my body," Jacob asked. Michelle and Hestia drank. How could Hestia ever be insecure about her Aphrodite body...

It was her turn to ask. "Never Have I Ever wished I had more siblings and cousins." Jacob, Hestia and Michelle drank.

After a while, it was Pansy's turn to ask. "Never Have I Ever slept with Zabini." That was very awkward because she only wanted to show everyone that she did. Everyone faces turned red.

"Never Have I Ever done some real shit I regret." Hestia was the only one who drank.

When we finished, everyone went to the dance floor. The music was bopping and everyone enjoyed it. I was observing from the corner of the room with the amazement of the atmosphere. Although Pansy was all over me, I showed her that I wasn't interested in her.

Michelle wasn't in the mood and she was moving like a statue. Hestia and Jacob had a great time. They were dancing like freaks, laughing and having fun.

Disturbia was on and everyone went wild. I watched as Hestia's smile was growing by every second. She really had fun and Jacob was a great friend for her. Her moves were intoxicating me. Her hair was everywhere, hands in the air and hips movement that she was changing at every step.

The two of them noticed me and started pulling me in the crowd with them. I resisted but I couldn't help myself. Hestia's smile was large. She took my hand in hers and made me dance with her. No one knows what the fuck were we dancing, but it was actually fun.

"You convinced me I was wrong about parties here." She said in my ear.

Jacob was singing and she joined him. They were acting like nobody was watching and didn't give a crap about it.

Someone took my hand and turned me around. It was Pansy, of course. She wanted me to dance with her. I tried my best not to grimace. Her moves were weird. She probably thought that they were turning me on, but they were turning me off.

"Sorry, Parkinson. You know my answer is no." I turned around and left.

She got me upset and I needed to cool down. I went to my room. There was a bag on my bed. I knew it was from Hestia. I looked in and saw a little box with a blue ribbon. I opened it and saw a bookmark with a magpie bird. Where did she find a magpie?

I put the bookmark in one of my shelves and left the room. Jacob begged me to play one special song. I didn't know what was the song, but he made me let him do that.

He informed me that it's the time. I was curious about it because he made the playlist with all the good party songs.

When I heard _"I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing"_ by Aerosmith, I almost got a stroke. He wanted us to find a partner and dance. He took Michelle's hand and lead her to the floor. They were watching each other's eyes and enjoyed themselves.

"Since Cedric isn't here, are you up for a dance, Zabini? The two of us are the only jerks who are just standing."

I couldn't say a word. I took her hands in mine and helped her catch the rhythm. She was looking perfect. She was the only one I've noticed that night.

But she had to mention Diggory. I am grateful that she didn't bring him. She knew that doing that would be weird because we aren't friends with him.

Sparkles in her eyes were the most shining thing I've ever seen. Her face was close to mine and her natural face, with no make-up, was making me question our beauty standards. Most girls are looking decent with make-up on. She didn't need it to cover up. I couldn't imagine her wearing something authentically like red lipstick, but I knew she would be even more beautiful if it was possible.

I told her I liked the gift she got for me and she replied with a soft smile. At that moment, I wasn't thinking about anything else. All my problems disappeared and the only problem was not having her. I could feel her smell: it was all-natural, no perfume. It was her personal smell which reminds me of something soft and pure, babies maybe. Besides that, I could feel something floral in her scent. I couldn't decide, but I knew that it was intoxicating me.

The song ended and she thanked me for the dance and got lost in the crowd. When that happened, I noticed that everyone was dancing with somebody. I didn't pay attention earlier because I was occupied scanning Hestia.

Time was passing and people were getting drunk. Some of them puked in the toilet. Parkinson wasn't giving up on me. I rejected her three times that night. Her hands were tracing my hair. I tried to ignore her hoping that she'll stop at some point, but she didn't. I had to tell her directly. "I'm not taking you to my room, Pansy. Not today, not ever again."

"What is wrong with you, Zabini? You weren't complaining before the summer holiday. Rachel told me that you didn't show any interest in her either. What are you doing?" If only she knew that they can't compare to the girl that's currently on my mind.

"I told you I'm not interested. I got bored of you, ok? I tried to tell you, but you really wanted me to say it this way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some guest over."

Michelle and Jacob were nowhere to be seen. Great.

Draco wasn't talking to anyone. He was hanging out with his cup of alcohol. Crabbe was busy eating, so was Goyle. I heard that someone people hooked up that night. Somebody got lucky.

Hestia said that she enjoyed herself and wished me a happy birthday once more. Her hair got messy of all the dancing. I was happy that she had a good time. At the same time, I was feeling awful because I knew she sees me as a friend, but I see her as a great fling. Some boys were looking at her. With or without Cedric there, they would look either way.

After the party was over, I told Draco, Goyle and Crabbe to stay with me in the common room because I knew that Jacob and Michelle were in the dorm we shared.

Draco and I freaked out because Crabbe and Goyle were talking some bullshit. That was the first time that I spoke to Malfoy that evening.

"These two are idiots. Crabbe almost split his freaking cocktail on me."

"I know, but we are stuck with them."

"What are you going to do with Parkinson. She was all over you. Just take her once and she'll leave you."

"I wished it was that easy. It wouldn't be the first time. She is doesn't turn me on and I have my eyes on someone else."

"On who?"

"You're the only one I'm telling this, but I can't get that new girl, Loughty of my mind. She's a real piece and she makes my head hurt, but she is very special."

" I figured it out by the way you were looking at her during the match. I don't know, man. I don't look at her that way. Isn't she dating Diggory?"

"Unfortunately, she does. I'll figure something out."

Michelle left our dorm and said bye. She looked embarrassed. We entered the dorm and mooched Jacob.

"Had fun, huh?" I said.

Everyone showered and got in bed. Before we turn the lights off, Draco whispered to me.

"She ain't stupid. I don't look at her the way you do, but I assure you she has a wild or dark side and if you succeed and she founds out, you'll be the screwed one." And he fell asleep and left me with my thoughts. 

**Thank you for reading <3 **

**In the next chapter...**

**Hestia tries to fix her relationship with Cedric. Michelle isn't in the mood and she acts rude. Hestia's cat, Clawdeen, seems annoyed. Blaise gets aware of the way he feels for Hestia. But is it too late for him?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve** _

The following week was difficult. I haven't seen Hestia since that night. Jacob seemed dreadful. I saw that something was going on with him, but I didn't want to put any pressure on him. My mother sent me a letter saying that she won't be home during the Christmas holidays, amazing. That means that I will have to spend the holidays with losers who will be staying here.

My house wasn't my home, but neither was Hogwarts. Zabini Manor and Hogwarts had a lot of similarities – long halls full of pictures and antiques, but still empty and house elves who were trying their best to stay alive. My room was empty. It had all this fancy furniture and decorations, but it was empty. Grey walls were hard to see because there were a lot of shelves hanging on them. Once in a while, my mother would come in to tell me it's dinner time. That happened when elves were too busy to tell me. I always wanted to have a pet, a rat or a cat, but I knew that mother would never allow me to. My childhood was spent in the garden. I used to count leaves and watch the clouds. I loved lying on the grass, but my mother was, of course, complaining about it, too I've never had a birthday party with kids my age before Hogwarts. My father would come home, but not because of his son's birthday, but because of its celebration. They would organize a big party with their spoiled friends. Those parties were flawless, flawless to them. My only duty was to say hello to the guests and no one cared what I was doing after that. However, this year's party was one of the best ones I had as a Hogwarts student.

I went to the Astronomy Tower and started reading "Emma" by Jane Austin.

Hestia's POV

I haven't spoken to Cedric. I was avoiding him the whole week and I felt miserable. Jacob really helped me. I trusted him enough to tell him everything that was about my mind. I wish Aurora was here. She would help me fix this up. I can't wait for her to join us next year.

I was making a scene in my head the whole time. I was trying to figure out a way to say sorry to Cedric. I just didn't know how to do it really meaning it. I knew he won't say it's fine. He will be mad at me. I shouldn't react the way I did.

"Ouch, Clawdeen!" She jumped on my lap and scratched me. She never scratches me. She meowed. I pet her and she calmed down.

Michelle entered the room and she was silent. I knew that things with Jacob weren't good at all, but I didn't mention it. She didn't know that I knew. Her hair was in a low tail and her eyes were tired, She skipped breakfast and I was worried.

"Hi. Do you need some rest?" I asked quietly. "Just ignore my presence. Keep on what were you doing before I came in."

I was studying Herbology and left the dorm to see if there was anyone in the common room. Since there were some people, I decided to stay. We talked about school and we about how do we get frustrated when people ask for our common room password. We don't have one.

After a long week of thinking and questioning myself, the time to face Cedric has come. I put on my bracelet and left the dormitory. He was nowhere to be found, so I realized he was either in his dorm or outside. Since I didn't have access to his dormitory, I went outside. When I did, I saw a tall figure looking my way. It was him. I took a few steps forward him so I was close enough to talk.

"I'm sorry. I should have not acted the way I did. You were sweet and gentle and I wanted it, but something clicked inside me and I couldn't. That is not a valid excuse and I knew you would have to say it's fine and wait for me to be ready. I know that it was wrong to leave you there and disappear. I am sorry." I couldn't look at his eyes so I was looking down.

"You are right. I would not say anything about you not being ready. But I have a lot of things against the fact that you just left."

"I know I'm-" He cut me.

"I wasn't done. Do you have any idea how was I feeling? Did you take a moment to think about it? No, you didn't. Because if you did, you'd knew that I was feeling like garbage and you'd came to talk. You were waiting for a whole week to think about what?"

"I didn't mean to h-"

"Now I need time. Let me be, will you?"

I tried to stop him, but he ignored me. There was something cold in his voice. I wasn't talking to sweet Cedric I knew. He won't forgive me. 

I rushed to the Ravenclaw common room.

 _"What has to be broken before it can be used?"_ That was a riddle I needed to solve to enter the room.

-An egg- I said and the doors opened.

Michelle was asleep and I laid down on my bed. I was looking at a ceiling. I needed a distraction, so I took a book.

Clawdeen's hissing was unbearable. "What's wrong, Claw?" She didn't stop hissing.

"Can you make that stupid cat shut up?" Michelle shouted.

"I am trying to."

"Try harder, then." She gets out of the bed and left the room.

I was petting Claw in the hope she will calm down. After some time, she did and she fell asleep.

The weather was windy. I liked it. There was no one in the room, but I wasn't feeling comfortable. I took a zipper sweater and left the dormitory.

Blaise's POV

"Hi" I heard a well-known voice.

Hestia sat beside me and asked about the book I was reading.

"You are using the bookmark I gave to you."

"Yes, I love it."

Her voice was wobbly, but she was trying to hide it.

We just sat there. I wasn't complaining about it.

"I think that Cedric and I are going to break up." She managed to say.

I saw that it hurt her, and I hated myself for this, but on the other hand, I was pleased with that information. I wasn't supporting their relationship. I hated Diggory and every time I saw them together was a fight with myself. I wanted to punch something, his stupid ass to be precise. I would rather die than show any affection or any sign that I had a thing for Hestia. Their break up was increasing my chances with her. But there was a question that I needed a solution for What after? I knew about the first part – I take her, enjoy and reach my goal. But what happens after that? She is not that kind of a girl and she would get hurt. Jacob will be angry with me and I will be convicted to spend every day seeing them and having classes together and sharing a room with Jacob. I couldn't lose Jacob and I couldn't hurt Hestia. She was already hurt enough. I can't be the one to hurt her more. Am I going to give up on her, try to forget about ever wanting her? Will I be able to forget about wanting her?

We talked about things that happened between the two of them. She said that she couldn't show him that she was truly sorry. I was trying to comfort her.

"That's okay, Hess. He will understand."

"I don't know, Blaise. He looked serious. It did not seem like he was having any hope."

"Oh, shut up. He will consider the fact that you have never done that before and understand that you want your first time to be special, I don't know.

"Blaise, that's the main problem. I had that problem from the top."

"You see, he knows that. That's why he will come back to you."

She cupped my hands. Her eyes were fearful and disappointed. Then, they found mine.

"I am far from being a virgin."

**In the next chapter...**

**Hestia reveals the main reason why did she changed schools and Blaise learns more about her past. Problems continue when Michelle finds out about the break-up. Clawdeen's anger issues are getting worse and Hestia needs to face herself.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen** _

_ *In the meantime, outside of the castle _

"Why do you always have to be like that?" Jacob said

"Didn't you notice that I'm not in the mood?" Micelle answered with another question, angrily.

"You aren't in the mood for days. I thought you feel free to speak to me and tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? You have been hanging out with Zabini and Loughty, so you probably didn't notice I was down."

"Don't blame our problems on them. I've been hanging out with you, too. Not as much as I used to, but every time I ask you to go somewhere or do something, your answer is no. I know something is bothering you."

"Yes, it is so what? You and Loughty are 'besties' since the accident. You are together all the time and you pay zero attention to me. I am the one who predicted the danger. If it weren't for me, she'd be dead by now. And all she had said was thank you. I told you. What now?"

"You are jealous of Hestia? She's out friend, remember?"

"You fancy her more than you should. Admit it."

"I do what? You are being hilarious." He chuckled annoyed. "Blaise and I have been friends for years now and you didn't have anything against me spending time with him. What has changed."

"She came. She is my roommate, and I am the one who is supposed to spend time with her."

"Are you trying to say that I'm not allowed to have girl friends? Guess what, I am. I can hang out with whoever I want to. She's my best friend besides Blaise, she's our friend and I'm not cutting her off because you are jealous."

Michelle's face turned red. She was angry and jealous of her friend. She and Jacob were Hestia's best friends. She felt close to them. If she heard their conversation, she wouldn't believe it.

"Okay, you go and spend all the time you have with them, and I will hang out with myself. From this moment, I have no intentions to spend another minute with you. Goodbye." She said and turned around.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Michelle!" She didn't respond. Jacob kicked a tree next to him.

_ *Astronomy Tower _

"I am far from being a virgin."

That sentence made me go crazy. Was she aware of the words she has said? I wanted to say something, to respond, but I couldn't. My mouth kept shut. Her eyes were vulnerable and scared. She had no clue what was going on in my head and neither did I. I don't know why was I so upset about it. I mean, we are the same age and I did that many times. Almost everyone did. But I couldn't accept that someone touched her soft skin. She seemed so innocent. We were looking at each other for some time. She was uncomfortable.

"That is okay, Hestia. Almost everyone from our year lost theirs, too."

"You don't understand." She stood up and started walking in the circles with a hand on her forehead.

"You don't have to tell me if you are uncomfortable."

"No, I am comfortable and I trust you." The sentence has risen my heartbeat. She trusted me and a week ago I was ready to take her and then leave her all by herself. "I am ashamed. That's the thing."

She sat again and sighed. "This stays between the two of us. I know I can trust you enough." I gave her a nod.

"When I started school, it was in Ilvenmory. I shifted in the third year because I didn't like it. Everything was too simple. In the fourth year, I lost it to a boy who was a year older, Elias. We weren't in a relationship, we were flings. It continued and I was feeling nice. After a few weeks, we got bored. Then I met Lars who was also a year older. He wasn't a good guy, Blaise. He was aggressive and once he tried to do something I didn't want, I slapped his face. I would never let anyone do anything against my will. He didn't like it, of course." She stopped for a moment. "He told everyone very bad things about me and he showed them a picture of my underwear that I forgot to take back." A tear slid down her cheek and now she had difficulties to talk. "Everyone found out and my sister, Steph, found out, too. She went to Durmstrang, but she is five years older than me. However, her friend's brother was my age and he told his sister, who told mine. She was so very disappointed. I could see it in her eyes, and I can see it now. I promised myself that I would never do anything like that. That I will never have another fling or get into a relationship with someone I don't trust about everything. That's why I was nervous when Cedric and I first got together."

Her eyes were red, and her hands were shaking.

"My parents were against the idea of me going to Hogwarts. They've never liked it. I don't know how did they let me transfer, and how did they let Aurora do the same." She looked at me.

"I will understand if you don't want to be friends with someone like me. I've tried my best to be a better version of myself and to hide my past. I guess it will haunt me until I die."

The fear in her voice was horrible. I was still processing everything and then I realized – she's not much different than me. She wasn't innocent, she was having flings and she was known for it.

Then it hit me. She trusts me and trust doesn't come to you after two days. She probably trusted me a week or two before this and I was right when I said that I would have destroyed her. I am so glad I didn't do anything to her. I would have destroyed her and she would never forgive me. I'd to the worst thing she has ever experience to her again. I felt so stupid and guilty.

"I didn't know, Hess. I am sorry. I understand you."

"No, you don't and I am glad you do not. No one should know."

"I am the same as you. Well, you've changed, but I do the same things, or I used to."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be a womanizer, Hestia. I didn't care who I was taking to bed." She glanced at me. She was shocked.

"You said you used to be. When did you stop?"

"I haven't slept with anyone since the summer."

"Okay." Her eyes were still bloody.

"I am sorry." She said and laid her head on my chest. She started crying.

I couldn't do anything but place my arms around her and tell her that everything was fine.

She trusted me when she was the most vulnerable, and when her tiny body was leant against mine, I knew that I was in love with Hestia Loughty. 

**In the next chapter...**

**Now when he confessed his feeling to himself, Blaise is having a hard time. Hestia is practising for her first match. Jacob is feeling blue and Michelle is already over him. Thanks to Clawdeen's instincts, Hestia is out of the trap.**

**Well, this chapter took me a long to write and I was nervous about it. I really hope you've enjoyed it.**


End file.
